Back to the past
by littlesimmer2
Summary: Walking in the Woods has unexpected turn as you see someone, how is your parents from the past. Then you see that you friend is standing next to you and you look just confused as they do of what had happened. A/N: Sorry but i'm bad at summery's but the story will be better. More inside of the story. Slow updates. Complete.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Author note: I'm gonna write a summery longer than the summery that already is there.**

Walking in the Woods has unexpected turn. As you see someone, how is your parents from the past. Then you see that you friend is standing next to you. And you look just confused as they do of what had happened. Then you stare back at you friend with a question look. And to staring at you parents till you hear the voice of you friend asking.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

"I've no idea." I said.

Sorry forgot to introduce myself, my name is Clara and my friend next to me is Alex.

I have blond hair and blue eyes, I wear a black jacket, dark blue shirt, black/dark blue pants and black boots. My friend's hair is black and has icy blue eyes, like she has that from her father and she wears also a black jacket, red shirt, black/dark grey pants and black boots.

I hear another voice that out of my thoughts and I look at the person. And see my mom and dad standing next to Each other.

"How are you?" "What are you doing in to woods?" "And how is you friend?" she asks.

"Clara and my friend next to me is Alex. We have no idea what happened, I have doing a spell with my friend and next we now we are in the woods." I said as thought, _could I call her mom or not, I'm going for that I call her mom._ "Sorry mom."

"Why did you call me mom, I'm not you mom. I can't be a mom. Vampires can't reproduce. And just call me Caroline. Not mom, I'm not you mom." She said.

"Well, we are living proof and who is friend you next to you?" Alex snapped.

"Nicklaus Michaelson, but people call me Klaus." My dad said, but he didn't know about now.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting the others

**Clara's pov's**

"Klaus, the hybrid." Alex said. _I thought, keep your mouth shut._

"So, you my name then?" Klaus asked, my dad.

"You just introduce yourself to us." Alex sassed.

He ignore just what Alex said. And I gave her an annoyed look.

Alex looked at me and said. "What he is your dad."

"You had to say it, you are just as bad as your dad, Alex." I muttered.

Alex looked at as she was about to kill me, but then Caroline, my mom, decided to speak up.

"Third you tell that I'm you mom." She pointed at me. "Then she tells he is your dad." She pointed now at my friend then at dad. "But, but vampires can't have children." She was still confused.

"Well, I don't know really how it happened, I did follow the lessons on school." I was finished speaking as my dad held me to a tree, Caroline looked sad, but said nothing.

"Don't lie to us." He shouted as he held me to a tree.

"You have to be soul mates or something, that's what my parents are." Alex said.

"Well, how are you parents then? And don't lie this time." My dad said as he let go of me and was looking at Alex who has uncomfortable.

"My parents are Damon and Elena, they always said it had to soul mates or something like that. And Clare here is your and Caroline's daughter. We just came here by accident. Like Clara said the spell went wrong." Alex said.

"We are from the future." I added.

Caroline looked off she was about to faint and Klaus looked like he could kill someone.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else." Alex said.

"I agree, I have a lot to explain, is there a place we can talk?" I said.

"Yeah, the boardinghouse perhaps. It is a good place to talk." Caroline said.

Alex and I nodded as Klaus was about to go away, but was held by Caroline.

"No, no, no, no. you are coming with us. You need to hear it as well." Caroline said to Klaus. And Klaus have Caroline an annoyed look.

~0000~

At the boardinghouse.

"Open the door, there is an annoyed hybrid and a confused vampire that need be inside and we need all to talk." Alex said/shout as she knock on the door. And my parents behind us.

"You know, you don't need to shout. They can here you." I said.

"Well, duh. But it is funny." She said as she continue to knock.

"No, it is not. And they are not going to open it." I said.

"Then how do you suggest?" Alex said as she stopped knocking.

"Well, how about this." I said with a mischievous look. "Open the door or I will tear you're out your eyes balls and feed to yourself." I shouted.

"She is really your daughter, only a daughter of you can make treats like that." I hear Caroline whisper.

The door opened and Damon stood there with Stefan on the heels.

"We heard shouting." Said Damon with an annoyed look.

"Ah, yes, I'm Clara and this Alex. We need to talk over something." I said with an innocent smile.

"Not our problem." Damon said as he was about the shot the door, but I keep it open.

"I think it is, look we need all to come inside." I said.

"With a hybrid with you, no don't think so." Damon said.

"Well, he is not the only hybrid here, well sort off" I said with a smirked.

Stefan and Damon looked like a there puppy were shoot, Caroline looked like she was about the faint again and Klaus looked like sort of proud. Alex had a smirk on her face.

"Now are you going to let us in?" I said innocent.

"Why would we." Stefan said this time.

I sighed. "Alex, you can help me now."

"Okay." Alex said as she stood next to me. "Uhm, is Elena here to?" Alex asked.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Well, you see Elena is her mother, Dick." I said.

"We all now vampires can't procreate." Damon said.

"Why would we believe you?" Stefan asked as I sighed.

"I don't have time for this. Long story short, Alex and I are from the future, we came here by accident and we need a spell so we can go bad we were from. Is that explain it?" I said.

"A little." Stefan said as Damon said. "No, it doesn't."

"Can you just call the Scooby doo clan?" Alex said with a sigh.

"Yeah, will do." Stefan said.


	3. Chapter 3 - Author note

Hallo Readers,

Sorry, i haven't updated for a couple of weeks, i'm busy with school and everything and i had no time to write a new chapter.

Next week I'm still busy, so there is also no update of the story. but in the weekends I'm not so busy and will see if I can write a new chapter.

Greetings LittleSimmer2


	4. Chapter 4 - Explaining

**Clara's pov's.**

So after Stefan got to hole group together (How he has done that, no idea), the only people who were in town, we had a lot to explaining to do. So everyone sat together and we (Alex and I) explained who we are and how we get here, that was by accident and that we have no idea how to come back. And then I saw the shocked faces after we told them everting.

"H…h... How is that even Possible?" Elena asked with a very confused face.

"Oh you now, you find you soul mate, love and then, boom babies are born." Alex replied sarcastic.

"Yeah thanks for the sarcastic explaining but that doesn't help." I said one the same tone as how Alex it said.

"So you say is you are from the future and don't how to go back there?"

"Yeah, that's why we need Bonnie's help." I said.

"How can I help you then?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, you have a grimoire, right?" I said.

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"Maybe there is something on you grimoire, a spell, that can send us back were Alex and I came from." I explained.

"Okay, I will look right now." Bonnie said as she walks away.

"So, you are really my niece?" Auntie Rebekah asked, well blurted out to me.

"Yes I am." I said proudly as I see my dad rolled his eyes and my mum gives him an angry face.

Auntie Rebekah smiled very brightly and said. "I have really a niece."

"Yep, well in the future you have one." I said with a smile.

"But you are here now right." Auntie Rebekah said.

"Yeah, you have a point." I said as I saw Alex walked away from the Living room.

~0000~

 **Alex's pov's.**

I walked away from the living room because it was really cozy with all the stories. And I walked to the kitchen and picked some drink as I heard someone behind me.

"You really are my daughter then?"

I turned around to see who stands there and it is my mother, Elena.

"Yeah suppose I am, but my friend and I told you already." I said with a frown.

"Yeah I'm still processing." Mom said as I nodded.

"What about dad?" I asked.

"I don't know." Mom said.

"Okay."

"Oh, I wanted to asked is how far is this for from my future were you came from? Uh, how many years?" Mom asked.

"Maybe a little under the hundred years, I think." I replied.

"So, you are a vampire then?" Mom asked and I just nodded.

"And you friend?" I stared at my mother. _I thought she listened to the explaining that was told._

"Clara is from the same year as I am and yes she's a part vampire." I replied.

"What do you mean part vampire?" Mom asked confused.

"She part vampire, part wolf and part witch. Sort of hybrid." I replied again.

"I know what a hybrid is, but she can't three things at the same time."

"Believe me, she is. Probably from her dad, Klaus."

"I don't really understand." She said confused.

"Neither do I, I was not really paying action what her parents said."

"So that's why you let you friend talk about that you come from the future."

"Yep, that why I let her talk. Uhm you mind that I find dad."

"You dad is Damon right?" Mom asked, ignoring what I said about to find dad.

"Yeah, what give it away that he is my dad?"

"Your eyes, they are same as Damon's." Mom said. "Do you have siblings?" Mom added.

I smiled and replied. "Thanks, yeah I have siblings, two In fact, an older brother and a younger sister, but I'm going to find dad, bye mom." As I walked away to find my dad and heard my mom saying. "Bye…. two other siblings!"

~0000~

 **Still Alex's pov's.**

So I went to find my dad and I find him the library, sitting on the couch.

"You are my daughter then?" Dad said as he properly heard me coming.

"Yep, that I am." I said as I smiled at my dad.

"Are you only child or do you have siblings?" Dad asked.

"Did you heard me talking to mom?"

"No, didn't want to, so I didn't."

"Okay and yes I have siblings an older brother and a younger sister." I said as I thought at my siblings and smiled.

"So you are the middle child then?" Dad asked as I walked to him and sit down next to him.

"Yeah." I replied with a smile.

"So, who is the daddy's child?" He asked.

"My brother and I are and my younger sister is mommy's child."

Dad looked happy or smug or whatever, I can't read his mind.

"So, Clara, which is your friend is it? What is she?" Dad asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, what sort species is she?"

"Oh, she is part vampire, part wolf and part witch."

"That's impossible." Dad said with a shocked face.

"Believe me, I know. Al I know is she is born that way." I said as I laughed a little.

"You have the same laugh as you mother, you know." Dad said.

"Thanks dad." I said while I smiled at my father.

"Are you a vampire to? Like me and your mom." Dad asked.

"Yep."

"How did you become a vampire? You not murdered or something like that." Dad asked.

"No, is not like that, it's because I stopped aging. BTW I'm twenty years old." I explained.

"Okay and your friend Clara?" He asked.

"She is too." I simply replied.

So we kept talking for two hours or something like that. It was good to get to know my dad, well my past dad. It was good to talk to him, but not good as my dad, my dad, from my time. Hé… hé… That's confusing. I wonder how it is with Clara.

I was in deep thought as dad pulled me out of that. "What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"I just wondered how with Clara is, how she is doing with her parents." I replied.

"Okay." Dad said.

And with that we sat there in silence, wondering about how's Clara is doing.

~0000~

 **Clara's pov's.**

After I chatted with my aunt Rebekah, I went to find my parents. I found them on the sofa in the living room. Which I want to now were others are.

"Hey, do you now were the others are?" I asked them.

"No, why?" Mom replied.

"Just curious, I guess." I said. "How are taken it in?"

"Shocked that I have in the future a daughter, who is also the daughter of Klaus." Mom replied.

"Dad, how are you taken it in? Everything alright?" I asked.

"I believe that you are my daughter but I'm curious do you have other siblings?" Dad asked with a smile.

I smiled back and sat down the sofa and looked at my parents. "Yeah I have other siblings, we are very close with each other."

"How much siblings do you have?" he asked.

"Three others, two brothers and a sister." I replied.

My mom looked shocked and said. "Oh, wow, that's… that's... big."

"Nah, look what aunts and uncles I have, this is nothing. My brothers are twins and they are the youngest of the family." I said.

"Oh, okay didn't expected that, how big is your family?"

"Big, mom that is all you need to know."

Mom noticed and then dad said. "So, you are really part witch then?"

"Yeah." I said with a questioning look.

"Then how can't you go home?"

"Haven't you listened what I said, I can't go home because I don't know the spell. I came here by accident."

"Oh and I'm sorry that I pulled you to the tree." Dad said.

Mom looked shocked to what dad said and then she said sarcastic. "The big bad hybrid says sorry."

"Yes, she is our daughter love." Dad replied and mom smiled at him.

Suddenly we heard something on familiar and I stood op and looked that my parents heard the same thing, so we used us vampire speed to get there and saw that the other where there to.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"No Idea." Alex replied confused.

I looked to see how the person was and groaned. "What are you doing here? How did you come here?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." The voice said, coming from the person.

~0000~

 **Author note:** Sorry for it take too long, I had other things to do. And I have in did chapter different pov's used, from Clara's pov's to Alex's pov's. And I hope it's not too confusing with the pov's ^^"

And oh I'm still busy with the others story's, so that comes soon to.

I hope you all liked to chapter and please review, favorite and follow.

Greeting littlesimmer2


	5. Chapter 5 - Looking

**Third person pov's.**

Clara looked at the person for her as Alex stood beside her.

"You don't know, what I'm talking about?" Clara asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." The person said.

"Who the hell are you?" Caroline asked as she stood behind her daughter.

The person looked at them and said. "Daisy, my name is daisy."

"Daisy, how did you come here?" Clara asked.

"Don't know." Daisy said as she looked at Clara. "Someone is messing with the future or in the past, I just don't know." She looked sad.

Then Clara decided to walk forwards to her and hugged her as Alex came beside them. The others looked flabbergasted of what happened.

"What the hell happened?" Damon cried out.

"I believe my little sister needed a hug." Alex said as looked at them.

They looked at her in shock, until one of them said. "What?"

"Yeah." Alex said.

"So… she your younger sister." Elena said as Alex Nodded. "My youngest daughter."

"Yes." Alex cried out.

"I'm confused, how did she came here?" Rebekah asked.

"Don't know." Clara said quickly, before Alex could.

"She's right here." Daisy said as she made the others to look at her.

Clara looked at Daisy and said. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"As I said, someone is messing with the future or in the past. Don't know by who or why." Daisy replied. "And I don't know how I came here." She added.

"I believe you." Alex said to her younger sister.

"I believe you too." Said Clara as she looked at the others. "Now we need to find out who doing this and why."

"Yes and how do we do that, princess." Said Damon sarcastic.

"Rude." Clara said as then she added while she smirked. "With Bonnie's grimoire, of course."

"Okay. So… we look at the grimoire and find out who is here?" Caroline asked.

"Yep." Clara replied.

~0000~

They were all searching, some of them were looking the grimoire's from Bonnie and the others were looking outside, in Mystic Falls. Clara, Bonnie, Caroline, Alex and Daisy were trying to find in the grimoire how to go back into the future.

"There is nothing here." Clara said out frustration.

"Whoa, calm down will yah." Alex said to her friend.

Clara sighed as she calmed down. "Yeah, okay."

"Also nothing here." Daisy sighed as close the book.

They were still searching as Bonnie suddenly said. "Found it." The others came next to her.

Bonnie pointed on the page. "It's stands here, the spell for go back to the future."

"Okay, how do we use it?" Clara asked.

"Can't, not until who is here and why. We need to now and defeated it." Alex said as looked at the page.

"I was not asking you." Clara said irritated.

"Oops, sorry." Alex said sarcastic.

"Girls, not now." Caroline said to the girls.

"Sorry." Clara and Alex said in unison.

"Good, now Bonnie tell us about the spell." Caroline said to Bonnie.

Bonnie told them about the spell and what they needed.

"So basically we need a strong witch, who can bring them back?" Caroline asked confused.

"I am a strong witch." Clara argued.

"Yes you are, but that doesn't mean we need someone else." Alex said.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh…"

Clara glared at Alex. Daisy sighed at them and said. "It's you two are sisters and I the friend."

Alex and Clara glared now both at Daisy. "No, we are not." "Of course not." They said at the same time.

Daisy looked at them. "Better not do that."

"Why?"

"It's creepy."

"Is not." They said in unison.

Daisy stared at them. "It's really creepy now."

Alex and Clara smiled sheepishly at her while the others in the room heavily sighed.

~0000~

 **Author's note:** So sorry for the late update, I'm busy with school and my other stories, so I can't always update. And sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer.

I hope you all still like the story and please favorite, follow and review.


	6. Chapter 6 - Answers

**Author's note:** Sorry, Sorry, and Sorry, for the really late update. I was very busy, causing to forget to update this story. Again, sorry, guys.

~0000~

 **Still third person pov's.**

The others stormed into the room, right to Bonnie, Caroline, Clara, Alex and Daisy as they were figuring out how the spell works, what from Bonnie had told them.

"We know, who did it!" Damon shouted as the others are behind him.

The girls looked up from their work as Caroline asked. "Well, who did it, then?"

"Esther." Damon replied.

"How do you know that?" Bonnie asked to Damon as then Clara said sarcastic. "Lovely, gran is still toying with us, after all this time."

"As we were searching, we went to the house were the 100 witched are buried there, love." Klaus answered this time.

Clara buried her head in her hands as she sighed as then Bonnie said. "Okay, so Esther is the one that, also caused to Clara, Alex and Daisy sent back into the past, then?"

"Yes, there were whispers, that she did it." Rebekah replied.

"Okay, what do we now?" Alex asked as Daisy asked. "Esther is dead, right?"

"We figure out how to get back and stay out of way from gran." Clara said, then she turned to Daisy. "Yes, my dear gran is dead for a long time now." She said darkly.

"Yeah and hoping that nobody comes from the future anymore." Daisy deadpanned.

"We already have the spell to go back." Clara announced to the others.

"How?" Damon demanded.

Clara looked uncomfortably. "Uh… it's complicated." She finally replied as Damon looked confused. "We need to wait for another month, for the full moon. And a powerful witch, who can perform it. And I, uh, or Bonnie needs then to perform a spell to forget that this all happened. It easier that way." She explained as she had seeing the confused look from Damon. Damon nodded as he understands it, a little bit.

"Staying here for the whole month?" Alex asked happily as then she smiled mischievously.

Daisy saw the look on her sister's face and said. "No, sis."

"What I didn't said anything." Alex said as the others looked confused.

"The boys." Daisy exclaimed. "This is the past, you can't changes anything."

"Oh…." Alex understood her know. "No, I won't do that." She grinned.

Daisy rubbed in her face as then she turned to Clara. "Can't you perform it earlier?" She asked.

"Yeah, it can but, with the help of the moon, is better, more powerful." Clara replied.

"Oh… Great." Daisy groaned as she wanted to slap herself into the future.

"What?!" Elena asked as she strode into the room, then she walked to Damon and stood next to him.

"Oh... Uh… Alex just loves boys." Clara then said. "Don't you Alex?"

"Ha… Ha…" Alex said sarcastic. "I have already one, but he isn't born yet." Then she realized what she had just said.

Daisy laughed. "It sounded better in your head didn't it, sis?" Alex just shot her a look as she is saying 'Shut it'.

Clara looked annoyed at them. "I wish my big sister was here, so she could shut you two up."

"Careful what you wish for, little sister." The friendly voice said behind them all.

The others jumped from the sudden voice that spoke up, they turned around and looked at the woman that stood there.

Clara's lighted up as she sees her big sister. "How?" She asked speechless.

"I came here by myself." Her sister said. "Our dear grandmother is messing with the future, soon she will come here and goes messing with our parents, friends and family." She explained.

"You knew the spell to come here?" Clara asked.

"Yes." She replied.

Caroline looked at her eldest child as she could see the similarities between her and Klaus, but she looked more like her father Klaus. "Hold on." She waved her hand. "What's your name, then?"

"Nicole, mom." Nicole replied to her mother. "My name is Nicole Mikaelson." She smiled at her mother.

"Beautiful name." Caroline said as Nicole smiled at her.

"Back to the topic, please." Clara ordered.

"Ah, yes. Sorry sister." Nicole said, then she looked at the others. "Esther will come here and she will destroy us all." She said determined.

"Pretty, pretty words." Klaus said. "How do we know you are telling the truth, for all we know you are lying to us and working together with Esther."

Nicole walked up to her father. "I would never stand with her!" She said angry. "I would rather die, than stand with her."

"Okay." Klaus said. "Then how do you know so much?"

"She treated us all in the future." Nicole replied.

"She still dead, right?" Clara asked to her sister.

"Yes, but she doing it from the other side." Nicole replied. "We believe…." She trailed off.

"Who?" Bonnie asked this time as the others looked at Nicole, waiting for an answer.

"You… The future you said that." Nicole replied, seriously.

"Me?" Bonnie pointed at herself. "I still live in the future? I'm not a vampire, aren't I?"

Nicole smiled at her. "You are against aging, Bonnie."

Bonnie looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Clara came next to sister as they said together. "You have found a spell that you will age slower."

"Oh…" Bonnie replied, then she looked at Elena and then to Caroline. "I'm still here in the future." She smiled at them as they smiled back.

"Well then, that's settled. I'm going to look for the Mikealson house." Nicole said as she clapped in her hands.

"Why?" Carolina said as she looked at her daughter, she looked hurt. "Don't want to be with us all?"

"I do, but…" Nicole trailed off, once again. "But… I, uh, want to look at something, there." She finally replied to her mother.

"Okay." Caroline said as she still looked hurt.

"But what will you do there?" Clara asked.

Nicole looked at her little sister. "To look at something, little sister." Then she used her vampire speed to get away from the boardinghouse.

~0000~

 **Author's note:** Again so sorry for the very late update. But I hope you all liked the chapter, anyways.

Also I wanted to thank to the people, who has reviewed, favorite and follow, this story. And also I wanted to thank the people, who has 1,424 viewed, the story.

And please, favorite, follow or review, the story. That's all I have to say for now. Until next time, bye.


	7. Chapter 7 - Relaxing

**Still the third pov's.**

They all looked at the spot where Nicole just stood.

"Rebekah, I want you to go after her." Klaus basically ordered his younger sister.

"Why, me?" Rebekah asked annoyed. "Why not Caroline, she's her mother."

"Because I need her here." Klaus replied.

"Okay." Rebekah huffed as then she used her vampire speed to get away.

Caroline looked at Klaus. "And why do you need me here, then?" She asked suspicions as she had her arms over each other.

"I don't know what you mean, love." Klaus said, smirking. "Maybe I like you company."

Caroline was still looking at Klaus as she was still suspicions about it. Then Clara decided to say something. "Oh, stop with your flirting, mom, and dad." Caroline looked at her daughter and thought _'I didn't flirt with him.'_ She frowned a little.

Then Stefan decided to speak, for the first time. "What are we going to do now?" He asked.

"For now we relax, eat, drink, or whatever." Alex replied to her Uncle.

"Okay, we can do that." Stefan said as the others nodded in response.

"Time to relax a little." Daisy said while she smiled.

They all took their time for them self's as some of them were worried about, what's going to happen to them all.

~0000~

 **Nicole pov's, sort of…**

Nicole arrived at the Mikealson house, it was a big house, very big, she thought. She wanted to go inside as then she felt whoosh coming from behind her.

"Dear niece." Rebekah said as Nicole turned to face her. "What are you going to do here, then?" She asked suspicions.

"To see this house." Nicole smiled at her Aunt. "I miss it here." Then her smile turned sad.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked as she was not anymore suspicions about her niece.

"In the future, we don't live here anymore." Nicole explained, she basically pointed at the house. "This house is destroyed, that's what mom always said. So we had to live somewhere else." She looked still sad. "I didn't like it."

"How did that happen?" Rebekah asked. "I mean with the house."

"Mom told us, there was a big fight." Nicole began to explain. "I wasn't even born, yet. The fight was over the witches and us vampires or ratter hybrids, grandmother wanted us dead as she ordered the others witches to kill us."

"Even my dear mother is dead, she still trying to toy with us." Rebekah remarked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah." Nicole nodded. "That's way I came here as for my little sister and her friend, they came by accident here in the past, but we don't if it was really an accident or grandmother had to do with that." She explained as she looked at her aunt.

"Okay, I understand." Rebekah said. "Did you live here?" She looked at the house.

"Yes, until there was another fight. It was fully destroyed." Nicole said. "I only lived here for only year or so…" Rebekah nodded to her niece.

"Where do you live now? In the future I mean." Rebekah said curiously.

"Close to the forests." Nicole said as Rebekah nodded.

"Now do you want to see the house?" Rebekah proposed/asked as then she motion at the Mikaelson house.

Nicole looked up at the house as then she said. "Yeah, I do."

"Come." Rebekah said as she dragged her niece with her.

Rebekah did the door open and they walked inside of the house. Nicole looked around in awe, then Rebekah let her see the whole house.

~0000~

 **Third pov's.**

Damon, Elena, Caroline, Klaus and their children, went to the grill, to relax as Stefan stayed behind in the Boardinghouse, in case something happens.

They all had to be civilian as the others in the grill looked at them strangely, well the people who knew about the supernatural world. They had to sit together, it was strange for them, but it was that three future girls wanted.

Damon and Klaus were very annoyed about it, but Elena and Caroline hushed them as they wanted to get to know their children. For a short time, everything was quiet, they were all eating as then Damon decided to go the bar and sat down on one of the chairs and ordered bourbon. Then Klaus decided to go outside of the grill, to look for a victim as he wanted blood.

So only the girls were sitting by the tables as then Elena asked her youngest daughter. "Could you tell me something about yourself?"

Daisy hesitated, before she said something. "Well, you know my name. Oh, well, uh, I like to write and to cook." She took some fries and eat it.

"Okay." Elena said, then she asked. "What else?"

Daisy glanced at her sister before she said something. "Chicken Parmesan is one of my favorite's food."

Elena smiled at her daughter. "That is also one of my favorites." Then she turned to Alex. "And could you tell me something about yourself, Alex?"

"I like to draw, to be outside running." Alex told her mother. "And also I like pizza and a little of bourbon." She grinned, before she took a fries. Then she added. "Dad, always gives me some, but only when I was old enough."

Elena nodded. "And you told us all, that you really like boys."

Alex glared at her younger sister, before she said to her mother. "Well, yeah. I always get into trouble with it." She shrugged. "And I usually had Clara with me."

Caroline laughed at the embarrassment look coming from her daughter. "So, you two get into trouble?" Caroline asked as she had stopped with laughing.

"Oh, we just sitting here in the grill, looking at the boys. We are getting usually late on school, because of it." Alex explained.

"Yeah and one weekend we were sleeping together and were late on Monday morning." Clara added.

Then Daisy joked. "And I don't go into trouble."

They all laughed at the joke from Daisy as then Alex said. "Yeah, right." And they laughed even more as then Damon heard them and goes to them.

"What are you all laughing about?" Damon asked as they stopped laughing for a moment and looked at each other and them at him as they began to laugh again. "What?!" He looked at them confused, but he didn't a response as then he walked away again to the bar muttered. "Crazy girls and two of them are my daughters." He got a drink again and drank it up.

~0000~

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked the chapter. And, uh a question, how do you write fight scenes? *Smiles sheepishly.*

But, uh, anyway, please favorite, follow and review, the story.

Until next time, bye.


	8. Chapter 8 - Author note

Hello my lovely readers,

Sorry, so sorry, i'm very busy with school and my other story's to write, that i was forgotten, that i still have this story. And i... uh... need your help... i need your opinion about how to write fight scenes and i need your opinion about if i write the characters of the vampire diaries goed enough.

So that's all, until next time, bye guys.


	9. Chapter 9 - Talking and Missing home

**Third pov's.**

Later that in the evening, they went to the Boardinghouse. Alex and Daisy went straight off to bed as they were really tired. Clara stayed up and sat down on the couch, next to her mother. The boys were standing and had a drink in their hands.

Then Rebekah and Nicole walked into the Boardinghouse. "We are back." Rebekah announced as they walked to the living room from the Boardinghouse.

"Were did you go, guys?" Caroline asked as she was curious what they did.

"The Mikaelson house." Nicole said to her mother. "I wanted to see the house."

Klaus stepped forwards a little. "Why were you there, then?" He asked a little suspicions.

"There was a fight about the witches and us vampires or ratter hybrids, grandmother wanted us dead as she ordered the others witches to kill us, the house was destroyed in a fight. I was little when that happened." Nicole explained, hoping he wasn't suspicions anymore.

"Oh, my god." Caroline said shocked as Klaus nodded, he believed her for now.

Clara looked sad as Caroline saw that and hugged her. "I want to go home." She said sadly. "And I want that my grandmother don't bother us anymore." She sighed heavily.

"We will go home." Nicole said strongly. "But we stop our grandmother and then we go home."

"It's not going to be that simple, sister." Clara said to her as she stood up and had stopped with hugging with her mother. "She will come here and then what?!"

Nicole came over to her little sister and grabbed her hands. "We will destroy her." She said firmly to her little sister.

Clara nodded at her sister. "Okay." She said.

"Good, now get some sleep." Nicole said to her.

Clara nodded. "Okay, Nicole." She said to her as she let go off her sister's hands and goes to upstairs and goes to sleep.

Then Nicole felt that were people in the room were looking at her. "What?!"

"Were you compelling Clara?" Damon remarked as he had a drink in his hand. "Your sister, may I say it.

"No, I can't even compel my little sister." Nicole snapped at him. "She just knows I'm right."

"Uh… Uh…" He said to her. "Okay, then." He takes a sip of his drink.

"I'm going to find myself a room." Nicole said irritated as she also goes upstairs, then she muttered to them. "Good night, everyone." As then she was upstairs and had found a room for herself and went to sleep.

~0000~

The next morning, Clara and Nicole were already awake and they were eating there breakfast as Caroline also woke up and went downstairs to see that her daughters were eating their breakfast. She walked forwards to them. "How are you eating?" She asked confused.

"Well, we need to eat and we blood to survive." Nicole explained bored. "We are half, vampire, half witch and half werewolf, well we girls are." She pointed at Clara and herself.

Caroline nodded at her eldest daughter. "Okay." She said cheerfully as grabbed some blood and sat by her daughters.

~0000~

Meanwhile with Alex and Daisy. They were on Alex's her bed as Daisy looked at her sister. "I miss home, I miss our parents and I miss our elder brother." She said as she sighed.

"Our parents are here, Daisy." Alex said to her little sister.

Daisy looked sad. "I know that, but they aren't our parents. Our parents are in the future were we belong." She explained to Alex as she missed her home in the future.

"I know, I know." Alex said to Daisy as she went over to her and hugged her little sister.

"I miss it." Daisy muttered as her sister held her in her arms.

~0000~

Later that day, it was really quiet, everyone did their own thing, but Clara and Nicole wanted to go out and see the town and they asked their mother to come with them.

"Please, mom come with us." Clara asked to her mother.

Caroline looked between her daughters. "Alright, I will come with you guys." She said to them as Clara and Nicole smiled at their mother.

Then Klaus walked towards them. "Were are you going?" He asked to them.

"We are going to the town." Clara said to her father.

"We want to see the town, sister." Nicole corrected her little sister.

Klaus smirked. "Count me in." He said to them. "Then we can hunt on a few humans and drink their blood."

Clara and Nicole both smiled at the idea as Caroline didn't like the idea. "We aren't drink them dry, aren't we?" Caroline asked to them.

"Of course not." Klaus replied to her.

Then Nicole added. "Only when there are annoying." She smirked at her mother.

~0000~

The Mikaelson family went to the town as Caroline shows the stores to the girls as Klaus walked annoyed by them, he only wanted to drink someone's blood.

"Why are you so annoyed?" Caroline asked to Klaus, making the girls look at their parents.

"Oh, I don't know, we are looking at the stores." Klaus replied to her. "I'm bored."

"You want blood right?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." Klaus replied.

"Then go get it." Caroline snapped a little bit.

"But we went to go on a hunt." Clara said to them.

Klaus smirked. "How about we go on that hunt now?" He asked to the girls.

Caroline sighed as she wanted first let see the stores to the girls and then, then maybe let them hunt on the humans. Plans changes.

"Yes, please." Nicole said happily as then she looked at her mother, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry." She shrugged.

Caroline sighed again as Clara said. "Yeah, I want a good hunt."

"Okay, that's settled then." Klaus said to them. "We are going on a hunt."

The girls smiled at each other and then back at their father as Caroline sighed at them.

~0000~

 **Authors note:** I hope you all liked the chapter and a thank you to who has favorite, followed and reviewed.

Until next time, bye.

P.S. I hope that I have put the characters right, if I don't please say it in a review of PM me.


	10. Chapter 10 - A shock

**Third pov's.**

Caroline walked a little behind, Klaus, Clara and Nicole. She pouted a little as she wanted to go the stores with clothing as the others had fun in their hunt. Nicole spotted a human going into a hallway were nobody there.

"Dad, look." Nicole pointed at the human as Klaus looked at the direction were Nicole pointing at.

"It's you meal, sweetheart." Klaus said to Nicole.

"Thanks, dad." Nicole said as she used her vampire speed to get to the human.

Clara pouted as she looked at Nicole as she put her teeth into the human's neck. "Why did she find it first?" She asked out loud.

"She uses her eyes and noticed everything." Klaus said to his future daughter.

"Okay, I can do that too." Clara said to her dad as she looked around and a man walking all alone in the streets. "Look, dad." Clara pointed to the man.

"Go to the man, sweetheart." Klaus said to her.

"Okay." Clara said as used her vampire speed to the man and put her teeth into the man's neck.

Caroline looked at the both girls. "Is this we are going to do in the future? Teaching our children how to be a bed ass vampire?" Caroline asked to Klaus.

"I don't see this is a bad idea, love." Klaus replied. "They can defend themselves, I found it wonderful."

"What?! By killing their victims?" Caroline asked as then she said to him. "It's awful." She looked at Nicole, who was finishing her victim.

"Oh… I don't know." Klaus said to Caroline. "Look at them, they are in their element." He also looked at the girls.

"They could them letting them life." Caroline said bitterly. "I'm not going to learn them that."

"I'm going to learn them that." Klaus said.

Caroline sighed. "I know, but that doesn't mean I like it." She said to him.

Klaus nodded at Caroline as he understood her. "I know and that's why you are not going on these hunts." He said to her.

"That's good, because I stick to the blood bags." Caroline said seriously.

Klaus looked at the girls and saw another man coming into Nicole's direction. "I'm going to kill that man." He said as he used his vampire speed to get to the man and put his teeth into him and drank from him until he died.

Caroline looked at them all and sighed again, she really wanted a drink right now.

~0000~

Later, Klaus, Clara and Nicole were done with the hunt and had enough blood in their system. They go back to Caroline, who had waited for them.

"Are you all done?" Caroline asked to them.

"Yes." They replied.

"Okay." Caroline said to them.

"Were are we going to do now?" Clara asked to them all.

"To the Grill?" Nicole asked to them.

Caroline thought about it as then she said to them. "Okay, why not." Caroline looked at Klaus, who nodded at her.

Then they used their vampire speed to get to the Grill. When they arrived they looked around and saw that it was almost empty. They walked to the bar of the Grill.

"Hello?!" Caroline asked as she looked around in the Grill.

"The Grill is open, right?" Clara asked worried.

"Yes, it is open." Caroline replied to her future daughter.

"I can sense magic." Nicole said as she looked around.

Then a woman came around the corner and walked to then. "That would be correct." She said to them all.

They turned to look at the woman and they were shocked to see that Esther was standing in front of them.

"What are doing here?" Clara asked as she looked angry at her grandmother.

"I followed Nicole here, to the past." Esther said to them.

Nicole looked at her. "Why are you really here?" She asked to her grandmother as Clara asked to her. "How are you even alive?"

"I had help from the other side." Esther said mysterious to them.

"You were dead for a long time, why are you alive now?" Nicole asked, getting angry.

"What do you want?" Klaus asked angry as he looked his mother, who was standing in front of them.

"To destroy you all." Esther replied to her son.

They all looked at her in anger as Clara comment. "Okay, time to go." Just in that moment they all used their vampire speed to get away from there as Esther stood there in the Grill and had let them go for now.

~0000~

They all arrived at the Salvatore Boardinghouse as Clara shouted. "Guys, we have a big problem!"

The others all rushed into the room. "What the problem, then?" Damon asked to her.

"Esther, she's back." Caroline said to them.

"How?!" Elena asked shocked.

Nicole looked at them all. "She told us, that she had help from the witches." She said to them.

"But she is dead, right?" Elena asked, still in shock.

"Well, she is alive." Clara said to them.

The others had all shocked looks on their faces as Damon comment. "Well, that's just great. The evil witch is back. Great." They all could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"So, what do we do now?" Alex asked as she looked worried.

"We make a plan." Nicole said to them.

"How? She had help from the witches." Elena said, almost shouting at her.

"Well, we need the help from these witches that helped Esther come back. We need to convince them that they made a mistake, by bringing her back." Nicole explained it to them.

"They are all dead remember." Daisy comment.

"Yes, I know." Nicole said sarcastic. "All need to do is to go to the 100 dead witches' house and peak to them, convince that Esther need to go back where she came from."

"Yeah, that actually a good plan." Caroline said to her future daughter.

"Indeed." Klaus comment as he agreed with Caroline.

They all agreed to the plan from Nicole and all they need to do is set it in motion.

~0000~

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked the chapter and a thank you to who has favorite, followed and reviewed. And also I wanted to thank the people, who has 3,595 viewed, the story.

Until next time, bye.


	11. Chapter 11 - The battle

**Third pov's.**

Nicole, Clara and Bonnie went to the witch house that was there 100 dead witches. The others didn't want to go to the witch house, so it was up to Nicole, Clara and Bonnie. They were by the front door of the witch house and they could hear whispers coming from the house.

"I take it, that they don't want us here." Clara comment to them.

"Yeah I get that feeling too." Nicole said to her sister.

"Buttons up girls. We are here to chat with them." Bonnie said to them, then she asked to them. "Just don't make them angry, please?"

"No, we won't do that." Clara replied to Bonnie.

"Sure." Nicole said to them.

Then they walked inside of the house and went to a room where they could talk to the dead witches.

~0000~

Then they arrived in the room where they could talk to the dead witches. Bonnie put some candles down and she lighted them up. Nicole and Clara put a grimoire on the ground and they sat by it, on the ground. Then Bonnie came next to them on the ground.

"Okay, we are ready." Clara said to them.

Then Bonnie begun to talk to the witches. "Witches, please hear me." The candles begun to lighter up. "We need your help, please there is a witch, that came back from the dead and we want to send her back." She explained it to them.

They heard nothing back from the dead witches, they wanted to leave again as they spoke to them and they wanted to help, completely that it is about the New Orleans witches, they had brought Esther back. Nicole, Clara and Bonnie smiled at the news, now all they need to do is Esther to come to the witches' house and defeat her, but that won't be easy as Esther get to know what their plan is. So they want that to happen and they thanked the witches as then they light out the candles and put them back into the bag. They walked away from the witches' house and they went back to the boarding house.

~0000~

Later they arrived at boarding house as then Alex came to them. "And do you have help from them?" She asked to them.

"Yes." Bonnie replied to her.

Then the others came in as well and walked to Nicole, Clara and Bonnie. Then Damon asked them. "Do you have help?"

"Yes, we have." Bonnie said again, only now to Damon.

"What actually did they say?" Elena asked to her.

"Well, they said that wanted to help to defeat Esther as then we provoke her to the dead witches house." Clara explained it them. "Then they will take care of everything else."

"Well, then we have to do that." Klaus said to her as Rebekah nodded to him.

"Yes, we provoke her and lead to her to the dead witches." Rebekah said to them.

"How?" Clara asked to them.

"Well, we find her and then we lead her to the dead witches." Rebekah replied to her. "If, one you do a locater spell to find her." She looked at Clara, Nicole and Bonnie.

"Well, if the tree of us do that, then we will find her." Nicole said to them as Clara and Bonnie nodded. They grabbed a map and put it on the table.

"We need to have some of your blood." Bonnie said to Rebekah.

Rebekah nodded. "Of course." She bit herself and let some of the blood drop down on the map, when they have enough, she stopped.

Then they said the spell to find Esther and the first few minutes was nothing, but then the blood began to point were Esther was. They had found her location.

"We found her." Bonnie announced to them.

"Well, were is she?" Klaus asked impatient.

"She is at the Mikaelson house." Bonnie replied to him.

Rebekah nodded at her brother. "Well, then we will have to go there." Klaus said to her.

They nodded at each other and they used their vampire speed to get there.

"Now we need to get back at the dead witches house and help the dead witches." Nicole suggested.

The other two witches nodded at her. "Then we go." Clara said to her sister.

Nicole looked at Bonnie. "Need a lift?" She asked to her.

"Yeah." Bonnie replied.

Then they wanted to leave as Elena asked to them. "Don't you need our help?"

"It is a Mikaelson family thing." Nicole replied to her. "So, we don't need your help."

Then Caroline stepped forwards. "I'm your mother in the future, so that makes my problem as well."

"Okay, only you can come." Nicole said to her past mother.

"Why do we have to wait?" Elena asked to her.

"Because we don't need your help anymore, Elena. Wait here till we are done and don't do anything stupid to discontinue our plan, understood?" Nicole asked her harshly.

"I understand." Elena replied to her as she had been told like a little child that need to sit still.

"Good, then we need to get going." Nicole said as they used their vampire speed to get away from there.

~0000~

Rebekah and Klaus arrived at the Mikaelson house. They looked around as then they heard a voice from behind them. "My children." They turned around to see Esther standing there.

"Esther." Klaus said to her as he run forwards to her, but then she used her magic to get him on the ground.

"Mother, no." Rebekah called to her.

"I have to." Esther said to her.

"Them you have to catch me first." Rebekah said as she used her vampire speed to get away from there.

Klaus stood up. "Why?"

"You all are abominations from nature." Esther explained.

"No, we are not." Klaus said as he also used his vampire speed to get away from there.

Then Esther used a locater spell to find them.

She had found them.

They were at the dead witches' house.

~0000~

Meanwhile, Bonnie, Nicole, Clara and Caroline arrived at the dead witches' house. They had candles with and put them everywhere in the room. They could feel the dead witches with them.

"So, what do we now?" Caroline asked to them.

"Now, now we wait to them arrive." Nicole replied to her.

Caroline nodded at her. "Okay."

So, now they waited.

~0000~

Later, came Rebekah and Klaus inside of the room.

"And?" Nicole asked to them. "Is she coming?"

"I believe so." Rebekah replied to her.

"Good." Nicole said to her.

They needed to wait for a short time as then Esther came inside of the dead witches' house.

"She's here." Nicole announced.

Then Esther came inside the room as the Rebekah, Klaus and Caroline stood for the witches, to protect them if is the case. Then Bonnie, Clara and Nicole the spell to take Esther back to the other side they had help from the dead witches, but Esther didn't want to go back as she did a spell to hold into here.

But then Bonnie, Clara and Nicole, with the dead witches shouted now harder and they were stronger as then Esther screamed in fear of them all. Then she was turned into ass ad the ass disappeared into the air as they stopped with the spell and looked at the others.

"We, did it." Clara cheered.

"Indeed we did it." Klaus said to her.

Nicole let out a laugh and cheered as then she went over to her aunt and hugged her. Caroline went over to Bonnie and hugged her as Clara hugged them as then she went apart from then and went over to Klaus and hugged him.

Then they went all apart as then Caroline exclaimed. "We need to tell the others."

"Yes." Rebekah said to her.

The others nodded to each other as Caroline grabbed Bonnie as then they used their vampire speed to get to the Salvatore Boardinghouse.

~0000~

They arrived at the Salvatore Boardinghouse, they walked into the room were the others also were as then Clara announced. "Esther is gone for good."

"What?!" Alex exclaimed. "Really?"

"Yes." Nicole replied to her.

"Not a trick right?" Elena asked.

Nicole looked at Elena, god she hated her, well the past her. Full of question and not to trust everyone. "No, it's not a trick." Nicole sighed at her.

"So then, we now to worry about to get back to the future." Daisy said to them.

"Oh, we don't have to worry, I already know how to get back." Clara said to her. "Tomorrow is the full moon and then we all go back to the future." She looked at Alex, Daisy and Nicole.

"Tomorrow already?" Caroline asked. "But we don't you to go."

"Yeah, we don't want you guys to go." Elena said to them.

"But we can't stay were either." Clara replied to them.

"Besides you will have children at last and that we be us." Nicole said to them as she pointed at herself and the other three girls.

Then Damon suggested. "Well, then we have a party."

The others nodded as they agreed at the idea from Damon. "Party it is." Alex said to them.

Then they grabbed the drank and put the music on as they partied the whole evening.

~0000~

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked the chapter and a thank you to who has favorite, followed and reviewed. Just one more chapter and the story is done, if you want a sequel then you have to ask.

Until next time, bye.


	12. Chapter 12 - The end of an era

**Third pov's.**

The next morning, they were all up and about as then Clara said to them all. "So, this is our last day here in the past. What should we do today?"

"Preparations." Nicole replied to her sister.

"For what?" Clara asked confused.

"For to do the spell." Nicole replied to her.

"Why don't you do that?" Clara asked to her.

Nicole looked at her. "Well, I need help."

Then Daisy stood up and walked to her. "I will help you."

"Okay." Nicole said to her as she also stood up. "Come then." Daisy nodded to her as they walked away from the room.

Then Clara looked at the others. "Well, suggestions?"

"The Grill." Damon said.

"The Grill." Klaus said.

"The Grill." Rebekah said.

"Other?" Clara asked to them.

"Shopping." Caroline said to her.

"Okay the Grill it is." Clara exclaimed.

Caroline rolled with her eyes as the others laughed.

So, they went to the Grill.

~0000~

They arrived at the Grill as then the boys walked to the bar for a drink as the girls went to sit down.

"So our last day here and I wanted to say is that I really liked it here." Alex said to them.

"I liked it to." Clara said to them. "To get too meet you all."

"We liked it too." Rebekah said to the girls.

"We too." Caroline said as she pointed at herself and Elena. Elena nodded to the girls.

"So, drinks?" Rebekah asked to them. They all nodded.

Then Rebekah walked to the bar and ordered some drinks for them. Then a few minutes later she walked back with the drinks. "Here." Rebekah said to them as she handed out the drinks.

"Thanks." Clara said to her.

"Thank you." Elena said.

"Thanks." Caroline said.

"Thank you." Bonnie said.

"Thanks." Alex said.

They had grabbed the drinks.

"Your welcome." Rebekah said to them as she sat down.

Then they drank all their drinks.

~0000~

Meanwhile by Nicole and Daisy. Nicole was putting down the candles for tonight as Daisy asked to her. "Where do you need to put this?" Nicole turned around as she looked at Daisy as she have a book in her hand, the grimoire.

"Uh… put it over there, please." Nicole said as she pointed at the ground were a group of candles were.

"Okay." Daisy said to her as she put it there. "Is there something else what I can do?"

"No." Nicole replied to her as she was done with the candles.

"Okay, then." Daisy said to her.

"We only have to wait for tonight." Nicole said to her. "Then we can go back."

"Okay, I missed my mom and dad already." Daisy said to her with a sad smile.

Nicole texted quickly Clara to tell her that they are done and needed to wait for tonight as then she looked at Daisy. "I miss my parents to." She said to her.

"Tonight we will go home." Daisy said as she smiled now brightly.

"And we will see our parents again." Nicole said smiling.

Daisy nodded. "I want that to be tonight already."

"I know." Nicole said to her.

Daisy smiled at her. "Thanks."

Then Nicole nodded drinks. "I'm going to grab a drink." Daisy nodded at then Nicole walked to the drinks and she for herself some of it.

~0000~

Then much later, it was in the evening. The others are all back and Nicole put the grimoire on the page for the spell to get them back to the future. There was also a circle in the middle.

"So, what are we going to do?" Elena asked to her.

"Well, nothing only saying your good byes and we do the spell with a little help from Bonnie." Nicole replied to her.

"Help from me?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes." Nicole shrugged.

"Okay." Bonnie said to her.

Then the others went to hug each other's. Elena, Daisy, Alex and Damon shared a group hug. Caroline, Clara, Nicole and Klaus shared a group hug. Then Elena, Daisy Alex and Damon, they went apart as then Daisy and Alex walked over to their uncle Stefan and hugged him. Then Caroline, Clara, Nicole and Klaus, they went also apart as then Clara and Nicole went over to their aunt and hugged her.

Then a few minutes later, they went all apart as then Clara comment. "Unfortunately Uncle Elijah and Uncle Kol missed this."

"Yes, indeed." Klaus said to her. "But they will see you again in the future."

"Yes, dad, they will." Clara said happily.

Nicole looked at them. "Okay, it's time to do the spell."

Clara nodded her. "Okay."

Then the four girls from the future stood into the circle as then Caroline said to them. "Good bye, girls."

Then they heard echoes of goodbyes as then they said the same to them. "Good bye, everyone."

Then Clara and Nicole started the spell with the help from Bonnie. The candles began to lighter up as then it was time for Bonnie to stop her help in it as then the room began to lighten up and the four girls were gone back into the future.

Elena, Caroline and Rebekah cried a little bit as they know they are back as then the boy's comforted them.

~0000~

Back into the future, the four girls arrived into the home from Alex and Daisy as them they looked around them and saw their parents.

Alex shouted at her parents. "Mom, dad." She runs to them as then she hugged them, Daisy followed her sister as then she also hugged her parents.

"Our little girls." Elena cried.

"We are not little anymore, mom." Alex said to her mom.

"We know, but that mean you're our little girls." Damon comment.

Daisy smiled at them as she was happy to be home with her parents.

Then Clara and Nicole saw their parents to run for them. "We missed you." Clara cried to her parents.

"We too, princess." Klaus said to them.

"Please, don't do anything like that again." Caroline said to them.

"It was an accident." Clara said to her mom.

"I know, sweetheart." Caroline said to her.

They also smiled at each other as they were all happy to be home.

End.

~0000~

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked the chapter as then the story is finished. I hope you all had liked reading the story as then if you want a sequel, all you have to do is ask about it.

Also I wanted to thank the people, who has 4,650 viewed, the story.

Bye, everyone.


End file.
